The Chosen One ?
by Helikaon085
Summary: When we die, there is the afterlife. But what happens when the Chosen One dies?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this FanFiction; they are all owned by other "lucky" people.**

Death. In the end, it claims all. Regardless of colour or creed, race or religion, none can escape it. Even those who might be labelled as special, the heroes of their small worlds. Yes, even the Chosen One will succumb to death's warm embrace eventually. Of course, the question is - what will the Chosen "One" find in the afterlife?

Light. Dazzling bright light all around, overwhelming the senses. "So, this is death?" muttered a lone boy. "Oh well, I guess it can't be any worse than down there". The light slowly dimmed, revealing the boy's features, most noticeably his sparkling emerald green eyes. As his surroundings came into view, he became vaguely aware of where he was. A corridor of infinite length stretched ahead of him, with many doors on either side. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the inscription above the nearest door. It read ...

THE CHOSEN ONE

"Some things never change" he muttered, mildly irritated that even here, he could not escape the pressure of his life. Moving slowly forward, he pushed against the great oak door. Behind this, he found a small ordinary room, empty chairs lined against the far wall. At least, part of the room was empty. After entering the room, he was greeted from behind.

"Hello", a monotone voice sounded. Somewhat shocked, he turned around, wand in hand. "Who are you?" he demanded. "I am Neo, the One", a simple reply, in an ever constant tone of voice. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else ... WHAT!! You're the One? But that's not possible." said Harry. "I am indeed the One. Chosen to save humanity" he replied. A single thought roared through Harry's mind 'There is no chance this guy is the one. I'm the one who saved the world, not this guy'.

"I think you're confused here. I am the Chosen One. There was a prophecy and everything. I had to face challenges you couldn't even begin to imagine. What makes you so special?" Harry shouted, his voice clearly portraying his anger at the situation. Raising his head for the first time, Neo looked towards the histerical teen, calmly stating "I made possible a peace between humans and machinces, by defeating the programme known as Smith, a megalomaniac wishing to destroy everything. In doing so, I had to sacrifice my life". Lowering his head once more, he missed the huge pulsating vein on Harry's forehead, "What the hell are you talking about? Machines and humans at war? An evil programme? The next thing you'll say will be it all happened in virtual reality or something?". Harry started to pace about the room "I had to save actual lives, real people, not computer generated people, REAL people. I saved the entire planet Earth whereas ..."

The door slowly creaked open, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

"And you would be?" Harry immediately inquired, insulence pasted thick in his speech. "My name is Anakin Skywalker. I noticed the inscription upon the door frame so I ...". Harry jumped up at that, interrupting Anakin "You're the Chosen One as well?!?!? That's just impossible?". Anakin just stood there, dumbfounded at the strange yound boy, before slowly walking over towards Neo. He inquired "Is this seat taken?", motioning towards the next seat across. In his ever constant voice, he replied "Of course not. Please, sit.".

Before he had even gotten comfortable, he was immediately bombarded with questions from Harry "What makes you so special? Why do you think this is your room? I had a prophecy written about me. Yep. Saved my entire planet!" Anakin smirked, raising his gaze to match the scorn thrown at him from this strange teenager. "Really? A prophecy, you say? Saved a planet? Now, where have I heard that before? Oh right, you see, a prophecy was written about myself also. I was destined to bring about a balance in the Force. I was somewhat side-tracked for a few years, but in the end, I brought peace to my entire galaxy." Harry just stood there, clearly dumbfounded by what he had just heard.

"Oh, well ... I doubt you had to defeat a great evil force. I had to fight with this powerful, megalomaniacal, power-hungry man, who sought nothing more than world domination, and ..."

The door slowly creaked open, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

A small child walked into the room, though he held himself as any adult would. Then, there were his feet, covered in think curly hair. No shoes. He spoke "I'm sorry, but I think I'm in the right place." Nearing breaking point, Harry turned on the new arrival, instantly demanding to know his name. Somewhat confused, he answered "I am Froddo Baggins, of the Shire. I noticed an inscription on the ..." Harry once again interrupted him, "No, no, no, no, no!! This is not happening. You are not about to tell me you were the Chosen One!!". Looking towards the other inhabitants in the room, he took confort in the welcoming gesture. "Take a seat. With any luck, this guy will calm down soon." Anakin spoke, gesturing for Froddo to take the nearby seat. As he slowly made his way across the room, he explained "I guess you could call me the Chosen One. I was part of a quest to destroy the One Ring, to prevent the dark lord Sauron from regaining his powers. Had I failed, he would have covered the whole of Middle Earth in darkness once more". Harry once more began to rant about his achievements "Middle Earth?!? Not possible. You just delusional. Destroying a ring does not make you special. And this Dark Lord? I had to destroy the real Dark Lord, Voldemort. And he controlled powerful magics that you couldn't even begin to understand ..."

The door slowly creaked open, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hello, people. Timmy Turner, you're CHOSEN ONE has arrived" he yelled, striking a pose. Obviously expecting some form of applause, he open his eyes with confusion withing seconds, appearing somewhat dejected. "Uhm, hello. I said the ...", Harry finished off the sentence "Chosen One?!? What the hell is going on here? How many chosen ones are there?". He collapsed on a nearby chair, resting his face in his hands. Timmy, meanwhile walked over and sat next to Froddo, before asking "What's his problem". Anakin answered "He's just the emo kid, can't handle the fact that other people had a harder life than him is all". Harry immediately exploded with rage "I had to deal with powerful forces of magic during my life. What did you do?" "Oh, I defeated the darkness with three wands of power. That, and I had a lot of adventures with my fairy god parents, Wanda and Cosmo. They were magical creatures as well, so there" retorted Timmy, sticking his tongue out to emphasise his point. "Magical creatures?!? That was your reason to be here. HAH. Why not? Why not have some animal come in next? Maybe a panda?" Harry returned, before almost collapsing into hysterical laughter. Then ...

The door slowly creaked open, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

Everyone sat, mouthes agape at what they saw walk into the room. A walking panda, who opened his mouth, and said "Yeh, something tells me I'm in the wrong room" embarrisingly scratching the back of his head. Harry looked up, before cackling maniacally "Oh no. I bet you're in the right room. Yep, you saved the world somehow? That right?". "Actually, yes. I was chosen to become the legendary Dragon Warrior, and I saved my village by defeating a master of kung fu called Tai Lung. The name is Po, by the way". At this, Harry completely lost his cool "Ok, that's it. I give up. Nope. I'm out of here. Forget being the chosen one. You idiots are free to it." He slowly walked towards the door, the collective starts of everyone else boring into the back of his head. He grabbed the door and slowly pulled it open, only to find in front of him another boy, around his age.

"Hello. My name is Ash, the Chosen One. Is this the right place?"

For the rest of existence, whenever anyone died and arrived in the infinite corridor, they could hear echoing in the distance, a strange scream of pain, with the occasional "THERE IS NO CHOSEN ONE!!!!!".


End file.
